Citron
Citron is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that is obtained in Far Future. It shoots powerful balls of plasma at the zombies. In Far Future - Day 15, a Save Our Seeds level, they are the plants the player has to protect. Overview When the Citron is newly planted, It is small. It charges projectiles when it is small. It takes seven seconds to charge up the first ball of plasma, then charges in ten seconds after that. If there are no zombies or tombstones in front of the Citron, it will keep the plasma ball charged until one appears. Also, the plasma balls that Citron fires deal exactly 40 damage. Plant Food Upgrade It gets struck by lightning then it shoots a giant plasma ball and kill all the zombies in that row (or kill the leftmost Robo-Cone Zombie, Gargantuars, Mecha-Football Zombie, Shield Zombie and Disco-tron 3000 in one shot). It can also bounce away zombies if they have less health than the plasma's damage. It deals 200 normal damage shots in total. It can also destroy a whole row of graves in Ancient Egypt only if there are no Gargantuars before the graves. Gargantuars will prevent the graves behind them from being destroyed. Using Plant Food on a Citron when all that is in the row is a Gargantuar Prime, the Plant Food effect can kill it in one shot. Suburban Almanac Entry DAMAGE: Huge AREA: Single RECHARGE: Fast Citrons shoot powerful balls of plasma. As the owner and primary user of "Vitamin C-U-Later" 20-hour energy shots, Citron is always on and always ready for action. "Let's make this happen!!" Strategy Citrons are powerful plants and can deal with most zombies, even Gargantuars. However, they are particularly expensive and only hit one zombie at a time at a very slow rate. It is best used to kill early strong zombies, as it's the easiest to use plant that can kill a single Robo-Cone Zombie on its own. It is not advised to use a full army of Citrons in any level, as the Citrons will kill their targets one by one, even overkilling any zombie who is dead, therefore wasting a shot. Therefore it is not advised especially if you are facing a swarm of zombies on any level. It also has a major problem dealing with Chicken Wrangler Zombies when alone. Although the Chicken Wrangler Zombie is fragile and will easily be killed, the chickens are really fast and the Citron will most likely be eaten due to their huge numbers and the Citron's slow rate of fire. Gallery PvZ2 CitronHD.png|HD Charged Citron SmallCitronHD.png|HD Uncharged Citron Citron Seed.png|Citron Seed Packet (without sun cost) Imitater Citron.PNG|Citron Imitater seed packet Citron Boosted Packet.jpg|Citron's boost packet Citron Costume2.png|Citron's costume (blender) Notcharging.jpg|A newly planted Citron. Citroncharging.jpg|Citron charging its projectile. (first Stage) Citroncharging2.png|Citron charging its projectile. (second Stage) Citronischarging2.jpg|Citron charging its projectile. (third Stage) CitronGlowing.jpg|Citron glowing. AbouttoAttack.jpg|Citron about to fire. CitronAttack.jpg|Citron firing. AfterFiringPlasma.jpg|Citron after firing. citronplantfood.png|Citron is using Plant Food. CitronPF.jpg|Citron continuing to use Plant Food. SoS Citron.jpg|An endangered Citron PvZ2 Infi-nut Force Field Upgrade.jpg|The Citron charges it's plasma with the Plant Food upgrade, and the Infi-nut projects a Force Field. 1525452_709480355768799_284618039_n.jpg|A Piñata Party with Citron. Screenshot far future.PNG|Citrons in Far Future. Citron sun cost.png|Citron's planned Sun cost was 400, but Citron now costs 350 sun. The future is among us.jpg|Citron and Robo-Cone Zombie PVZIAT_Citron_Watered.gif|Citron being watered in the Zen Garden. (Animated) Trivia *When you look closely, there are marks on the Citron after firing its plasma ball. *It is the second Far Future plant showed in the Piñata Parties. *Citron is a portmanteau of "Citrus" (I.E. Lemons and Oranges) and "Tron" (a suffix relating to device for the manipulation of subatomic particles). **In Spanish, it is called "Pomelo", which it actually means "grapefruit"; revealing that it is a grapefruit instead of Orange. *The Citron was originally going to cost 400 sun, which is proven by the official EA screenshot released the Tuesday prior to the world's release. *During Last Stand setup, Citron's animation stops once it is fully charged, possibly due to a bug. Once the level starts, Citron's animation will resume. *If you look closely, on the seed packet, the pupils are pointing down, while, on the lawn, the pupils are looking right. **Just before it gets fully charged, you can see its eyes are pointing down. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Far Future Category:Far Future Obtained Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants